Cannonbolt
Cannonbolt is an Arburian Pelarota (a play on the Spanish word pelota, which means "ball," and rota, a play on the word "rotation"). It is the first new alien to appear on the Omnitrix. Cannonbolt's first appearance was in the episode The Big Tick. Despite Ben's initial dislike of the form, it has since become one of the most commonly used forms in the series and replaced Ghostfreak in the opening theme as Ghostfreak had escaped from the Omnitrix at the time. However, it was said that Cannonbolt was supposed to be one of the 10 aliens Ben started with, but somehow it got changed to Diamondhead by popular demand. Cannonbolt was a runner up in the Cartoon Network Ben 10 alien poll. Cannonbolt was one of Ben's original aliens, but got replaced with Ghostfreak. His species is now extinct. His power is to roll into a indestructible ball. He has an Ultimate form. http://images.wikia.com/ben10/images/d/de/Cannobolt_Omniverse.pngCannonbolt in OmniverseIn Omniverse, he looks similar to his appearance in Ben 10, Alien Force/Ultimate Alien, he wears theOmnitrix symbol on his chest and he has a black stripe going down to his belly/chest and his eyes are not connected to his shoulders. The yellow bolts on his shoulders are now hexagonal. Appearance Cannonbolt is a hulking, broad-shouldered alien covered in natural armor plating on its back, shoulders, and the backs of his arms. This armor can withstand acids, lasers, and even a g-force drop from space without any harm to the subject. Cannonbolt can roll into a ball like an armadillo or pillbug to encase itself in this plating. There is enough space within the shell while rolled up to protect and transport people or objects. When in the form of a rolled-up ball, Cannonbolt can increase its rotational momentum and roll into enemies as an attack, as well as ricoch eting himself off surfaces. Cannonbolt demonstrated his extremely tough plates in Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix when he broke through three electric metal doors in order to get to Azmuth, the creator of the Omnitrix, which makes an error on the Omnitrix and from that moment, Ben can use Cannonbolt as long as he wants. It's plates are tough enough to be like car wheels when in a ball. However, it is subjected to the physical laws of reflection and conservation of momentum, meaning that it has difficulty stopping or controlling its direction if it picks up speed. By spinning in the same spot rapidly it can create a tornado like XLR8. Cannonbolt's armored shell is used for a defensive mechanism, which means that it is extremely resilient (but because of Ben's creativeness he has adapted this to attacks. The shell is durable enough to survive a freefall from the upper limits of the Earth's atmosphere, including the heat of atmospheric re-entry, and still leave Cannonbolt and anything held inside the ball intact, though the landing still creates some pain due to the large crater left there. Nothing has been known to penatrate the shell. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Appearances *Inspector Number 13 (used by Shiori Sakurai) Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse He appears in Say Hello to The Avengers to fight Charmcaster and Darkstar before going ultimate.In Alpha Returns, he is used to contain Alpha in his sphere with the help of Kevin. Rent 10 He appeared in the episode Magix Attack to battle Jex. Tommy 12 In Tommy 12, he is crystalized. Omnitrix Adventures In Omnitrix Adventures, he is the same as his appearance in Alien Force/Ultimate Alien, but now has hexagon-shaped armor, his eyes are diamond-shaped, his teeth are still sharp, and has black pants with four hexagon-shaped lines on each of his legs and has armor on his knees. His Omnitrix symbol is still on his chest. Ben 10,000 Rises In Ben 10,000 Rises, Cannonbolt has thick blay lines that travel from his eyes to his sides. He first appears in The Revolt Rises , as the first alien used in the entire series, where he beats Kevin to Mr. Smoothie and fights the Plutonian before getting defeated. Appearances *The Revolt Rises Apperances Kurt 10 Season 2 *Kurt 10: Alien Alliance *Omega And Zorga *Hunted...Again Season 3 *Meet The Mondays Part 2 Fred 40: Atomic Alien *The Final Battle Alien *The Demonstrator (Episode) Finn 10 *Have An "Ice" Day! *Meet Marceline *Super Size *The Big Chill Dylan 11: Ultimate Evolution *The Problem With Draygett galvan 10 big time boom Ben 10: Alien Universe *Ben 10: Invasion of the Omnitrix *Darkstar Falling *Charmed to Perfection Trivia *Cannonbolt appeared every 2 episodes starting with his original appearance. *As opposed to in Alien Force where he is the first of the original series aliens to be reused, in the instance of Alien Universe, he is the last (having not even appeared with Way Big and Upchuck). Ben 10: Omnitrix Adventures * Ben 10: Peace in dimensions *Gwen 10 Returns Part 1 *IT'S YOUR FAULT ALBEDO! *Spidermonkey Duel Gallery CannonBolt2.jpg Cannonboltos.gif Fail.jpg|Cannonbolt vs. Ice King Reversed Cannonbolt.PNG|Reversed Cannonbolt by Kross haywire cbolt ghostfreak.png|Haywire Cannonbolt with Ghostfreak by Solo28. Cannonbolt Zorgatrix.png|Cannonbolt in Kurt 10 Cannonboltn10.png|Noah 10 Cannonrigg.png|cannonbolt haywire with jury rigg mark13.jpg|Negatice Canonbolt CannonBolt.png|In Ben 10: Ultimate Heroes can.png|Cannonbolt from Max 13 Category:Aliens Category:Sonorosian Adventures Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:Hero Category:Finn 10 Category:Tennyson Force Category:Canon Aliens Category:Infimatrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Strength aliens Category:Speed Aliens Category:Finn 10 Aliens Category:Finn 10: Ultimate Alien Category:Ray 10 Category:Aliens in Ray 10 Category:The Omni-Knights Category:Prototrix Aliens Category:Pikmin 10 Category:Ray Alien Squad Category:Ray Alien Squad Aliens Category:Cannonbolt Fest 2011 Category:Kurt 10 (series) Category:Kurt 10 Aliens Category:Zorgatrix Aliens Category:Ben 10: Invincible Alien Category:Eamon 10 Category:Eamon 10 Aliens Category:Two Idiots, One Life Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Ben 10: power of EVO alien Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Canon Aliens Category:Omegatrix (Chris 12) Aliens Category:Variable X Category:Ben 10: Hero of Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 Rises